Les Conquêtes de Percy
by kashew klick
Summary: Or, 'The Conquests of Percy'. POLL NOW UP! Aphrodite has stripped Percy of his demigodhood...and the only way to get it back is to, well, sleep with ten demigoddesses. Before Annabeth gets back from her quest. What's a mortal guy to do? Lemons, lemons, lemons. OOCness. Current Chapter: Reyna
1. Percy and Aphrodite

**contains: mild femdom, dub-con**

 **u have been warned~!**

* * *

The black-haired boy awoke naked, alone, and in the dark.

For a few brief seconds, he was confused, and he twisted and struggled, only to find himself bound...to a bed. The sheets were soft against his bare ass. Despite the fact that he was naked, he still felt warm. The temperature was hot and vaguely humid, and left him feeling lazy and lax. But there was still a feeling of _wrongness_ there, a feeling that someone was out to get him, honed through years of monster-hunting.

"Don't bother struggling, love," A honeyed voice came out of the darkness. It seemed to come from the left. Percy turned toward the source of the sound as best as he could, but he could still not see anything. He seemed to be, as ridiculous as it sounded, tied to a large silky bed that floated in the middle of _nothingness._ He was reminded instantly of his dreams of Kronus, then realized how stupid the suggestion was - Kronus was dead and Percy had seen it with his own eyes, and besides, the voice was distinctly female. Sweet, melodious, and high, like the ringing of bells.

"Who are you? Let me go!" He yelled into the silence.

The threat rang short. The female voice simply laughed. He was caught short for a couple of moments, by the sheer beauty of the laughter. Then he thought immediately of a blonde girl with silver eyes. The voice paled in comparison.

"Oh, silly, Percy, Champion of the Gods!" The voice cooed, and the darkness receded, revealing a glowing, glimmering feminine figure. "Don't you know better than to mess with a Goddess?"

 _Of course,_ Percy thought miserably. Who else would mess with him and tie him to a bed in the middle of absolutely nothing at all? _Aphrodite!_ Piper's (annoying, somewhat scary) mum and the Goddess of Love.

"Aphrodite," He breathed. How _were_ you supposed to greet immortal goddesses, especially the parents of your close friends, anyway? "Um, my honor to uh, meet you, milady, but I would really, um, like to know what exactly is happening, no disrespect intended..." His words trailed off, as Aphrodite approached closer and closer. Tall, with killer curves, her cascading waves of silky golden hair seemed to glow in the dark. Her eyes were the same shade of silver as Annabeth's. Her lips were full and pink (and, Percy thought with a vaguely guilty sensation, absolutely kissable).

She was dressed in nothing but a transparent tunic. Absolutely nothing was hidden from his imagination. He tried to keep his eyes focused on her face, but it was impossible not to sneak glances lower...and lower...

"Feel free to look," Aphrodite said absently, as she sat down on the bed, mere inches away from Percy's torso. He could feel the presence of her, this close, and he sucked in a deep breath. Her profile was facing him, as beautiful and elegant as that of a marble statue's.

Getting a boner in front of _Piper's mum_ would _not_ be a good idea. _Think of other things,_ Percy thought. _Hellhounds. Dionysus. Frank's butt._

Okay, maybe not Frank's butt. There were turnoffs, and then there were _turnoffs_.

But speaking of turn _ons,_ well...

Aphrodite trailed delicate fingers across Percy's abs, and he completely lost self-control. His hard-on sprang up immediately. Aphrodite gave a delighted laugh and _holy fuck she wrapped one of her soft hands around his dick what fuck wha-_

 _"_ Percy," Aphrodite said, and Percy almost came right there and then. "Percy, are you listening to what I'm saying?"

Percy grunted. He was certain his face was completely red. "Uh, no, not really, and uh, _fuck_ , uh, could you please remove your _fuckfuckfuckholyOlympus your hands._ Oh, _fuck,_ please remove your hands. Please."

"You seem to be enjoying it, though," Aphrodite said, in a teasing sort of way. "Should I really stop? Anyway, as I was saying, I'm a little disappointed in your personal relationships, sweetie. You and Annabeth...aren't really doing well, and I can't let that happen to one of my absolutely _favorite_ couples!"

Percy wanted to say that Aphrodite was currently giving him a handjob, and a really damn _good_ handjob, which was sort of considered cheating and Annabeth would definitely murder him if she knew what he was doing, and thus, Aphrodite was ruining the relationship _herself,_ except Aphrodite started fondling his testicles with her other hand, and _wow, fuck._

His breath came out in ragged and harsh pants. He let out a low groan, as Aphrodite sped up, her hand tightening around him. Then, all of a sudden, she paused, and Percy hissed at the stop. The chains from the bed dug into his wrists and ankles, a sharp, pleasant pain.

Aphrodite's thumb began rubbing the rim of his cock. Percy's breath hitched. "Fuck, please," He grunted, struggling against his bonds. "Please, please, please..."

The temperature in the air had somehow dropped twenty degrees, and every nerve of his body was hyper aware of every sensation. Despite the dimness in the room, he could still see Aphrodite's form, her tangly golden hair and her large, heaving breasts; her full, round pink nipples, which bounced as she jerked her hand up and down on his cock.

He was so close...so close, but Aphrodite seemed to possess some type of magic that prevented him from coming.

"You can't come, Percy, you realize that?" Aphrodite said. "As I was _saying,_ before you so rudely interrupted me, I've decided it is my role as Goddess of Love to interfere. Therefore, I have conferred with the Gods and taken your demigodhood from you. You will never go back to your old life again! Unless, you do _exactly_ as I tell you..."

"What?" Percy gasped, shaking and thrusting weakly into Aphrodite's slick, soft palms. He wasn't sure he had heard her right. Something about demigods...?

"Fuck, what? Just, fuck, let me, fuck, _come,_ holy Olympus, what, _fuck..._ "

"You're too indecisive," Aphrodite said. "Always dancing around important issues with Annabeth. And as an Olympian...I've decided, I need to teach you a lesson! You need to learn how to make a woman _feel_ like a woman, if you were really, really in love with Annabeth. From now on, you'll never go back to your old life, see your friends, see your mom again, until you sleep with at least ten demigoddesses!"

"F-fuck, what?" Percy said. Aphrodite gave a particularly hard jerk and Percy twitched in the palm of her hands. "W-What? How am I supposed to do that?! And, _fuckthatfeelsgood_ , what about, _oh,_ monsters, and _fuck!"_

With a yell, he finally came, his hips rising up as he did so. He spurted all over Aphrodite's hands, and fell back to the bed. Aphrodite brought her hands up to her mouth and licked them clean, sucking on her fingers and swallowing Percy's come.

"You taste lovely, Percy," Aphrodite said, giggling a bit. "Anyway, you will be under my protection, until you complete your tasks. Ten demigoddesses, no less, no more. I look forward to your conquests, Percy!" She winked, and then got off the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'll be watching. And enjoying."

"Ten?" Percy whimpered. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the magic chains fell from his hands.

"Yes, ten," Aphrodite said. "It's a much more pleasant task that Hercules's, dare I say? I have full faith in you, Percy," Aphrodite began straightening her clothes, and weakly, Percy closed his eyes, breathing in Aphrodite's intoxicating smell of roses and sex.

"Good luck to my champion," She said, and disappeared from his sight.

The bed fell from underneath him, and then he was falling.

* * *

 **someone take me to church pls.**

 **jk, review/follow/fave and tell me how it is, i'm not totally sure how it is rn but yea. tell me who you want percy's first 'conquest' to be! ;)**


	2. Percy and Piper

**thanks for the reviews, follows, faves, and general support! kisses ~**

 **the beginning part is kind of plot-ty, basically, how aphrodite's 'curse' affects him. if you wanna skip to the _sexy_ scenes then ctrl + f 'roses'.**

* * *

 **chapter two: piper x percy**

* * *

This time, Percy awoke at dawn in his bed, naked and covered in his own come, on his bed in the back of Poseidon cabin. Blearily, he rose and stumbled toward the bathroom, thinking of his dream.

Or maybe, it wasn't a dream. Percy had long learned that dreams in the demigod world rarely meant anything innocuous, usually, they were real or trying to tell him a message. _But,_ Percy wondered, _what exactly did a dream about Aphrodite giving him a handjob represent?_

Other than the fact that he hadn't got laid in half a year. Annabeth was always 'too tired', or 'suddenly hit with architectural inspiration', or 'not in the mood'. He hoped that was simply what it meant, but he had a feeling the dream meant something much more darker than Annabeth's lack of a sex drive.

And, not to mention, there was the things Aphrodite _said_ in the dream, the stuff about…sleeping with ten demigoddesses and no demigodhood and other weird stuff like that. Now he was awake, Percy realized how ominous that sounded, and he had a bad feeling that it wasn't simply _just_ a dream.

He turned on the shower and stepped in. The cold water splattered against his back, calming and waking him up immediately. He washed himself, then decided that since it was a Saturday and most campers wouldn't be awake for a few more hours, he would enjoy himself.

Percy plugged the drain, sat down, and willed the tub to filled with warm, hot water. A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. He was still sitting in the shower, cold water trickling down his sides.

He tried again. Nothing happened. The water stayed cold. Carefully, he stepped out of the shower, willing it to shut off, but the water did not obey him. He quickly dried and turned off the shower and dressed, in a simple t-shirt that showed off his shoulders and jeans. He had an awful dreading suspicion and he hated it.

Was the dream...truly, _real?_

It couldn't be...right? Surely, his father would have interfered, or, well, _someone._ How did you even strip someone of their godly side, anyway?

Normally, he would ask Annabeth for her help, but Annabeth was on a secret mission for Chiron, and she wouldn't be back for another two or three days. He decided to follow his instincts.

* * *

His instincts lead him to a wooden barn. He approached the Pegasus stables with a rising feeling of apprehension. Opening the door, he was greeted with the familiar smell of horses and hay. And there, in the corner, was a sleek black Pegasus, peeking at him curiously over the top of his door.

 _Blackjack!_

"Hey dude," Percy said, walking over and petting the Pegasus. Blackjack nuzzled into his hand. But where normally Blackjack would say something, maybe a sarcastic comment about Percy's clothes, there was nothing. Blackjack looked up at Percy curiously and whinnied.

"Talk to me, Blackjack," Percy said, feeling dread. Blackjack whinnied again. _Nothing._ No sarcastic horse voice. No begging for donuts, or sugar, or anything of that matter. Fear jolted through him.

 _The dream had been real!_

"I can't understand you, Blackjack," Percy said sadly, ruffling Blackjack's mane. Blackjack looked up at him with eyes full of sorrow. "And I don't even know why," Percy said. "I had a really strange dream and I'm not sure who to ask- "

He broke up suddenly. There _was_ someone he could ask, actually...

 _Piper._

"Piper," He said out loud. She would knew. Or at least shed _some_ insight, being the daughter of Love and Beauty and all that. "I could ask her!"

Blackjack neighed. Percy took that as a sign of approval. "Yeah, yeah, thanks Blackjack," Percy said, backing out. "Ima run!"

With that, he turned and ran out of the stables, leaving behind the black Pegasus.

* * *

Percy jogged all the way over to Aphrodite cabin. It was large and snowy white, with a pink door and lace curtains. His nose were assaulted with the smell of roses and sex - the same smell from his dream. Taking that as a step in the right direction, he knocked on the pink door.

There was no answer. He turned the knob and it gave way easily. Quietly, he entered the cabin. The walls were painted a gentle pink color, and the windows were trimmed with white. Empty bunk-beds in various pastel shades filled the room.

Well, mostly empty.

In the middle of the cabin, a beautiful Cherokee girl laid naked on her bed. Her multi-colored eyes were scrunched up and closed in concentration, her full, bouncy breasts covered in a sheen of sweat, her toes curled as she thrust three fingers inside her. She was whimpering as she did so, soft, high-pitched noises of need, her thumb on her clitoris as her fingers went in and out.

Percy could see every single detail from his point of view.

He could already feel himself growing semi-hard.

"Piper," He whispered, awed and shocked. Sure, he recognized that Piper was hot. She was, after all, a daughter of Aphrodite, and even though she was always more covered up than her sisters, he had always been able to tell that she had a really great body. But he hadn't truly realized how sexy she was, until now.

Piper heard her name being called, and opened her eyes. "Percy!" She shrieked in shock, pulling her fingers out and reaching automatically for something to cover her. "Ohmygods, Percy!"

"...Hi."

"Don't you know how to frickin' knock?!" Piper hissed angrily, sitting up and pulling the covers up to her sizable chest. "Holy cow, Percy! You're so creepy!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I did knock, but no one answered. I just needed to ask a question!"

Piper seemed to have calmed down a bit. She ran a hand through her messy hair. "What question?"

Percy shifted his feet, and Piper beckoned him to come forward. "Sit there," She motioned, pointing to the bed opposite her. Percy sat on the pastel blue colors, feeling somewhat guilty and extremely turned on. Jason was his friend, and he had just walked in on his girlfriend fucking herself. _And_ he was _really_ turned on by it.

The rate he was going, he was going to need to castrate himself, or something. Okay, maybe not that, but still. He felt mildly disappointed in himself.

" _Anyway,"_ Piper said, blinking her wide, emerald green eyes. "What were you gonna ask me?"

"I'm sorry about, um, interrupting you, but basically..." He proceeded to explain his dream.

Piper was silent for a few moments, and then she spoke, leaning forward. Percy tried to not look at the dark canyon of cleavage he was exposed to. "So you say my mom appeared in a dream and said that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Piper laughed. "I'm actually not surprised, no offense. I mean, you and Annabeth aren't doing well, aren't you guys?"

Percy hesitated, then decided he could trust her. "Yeah, and, um, after we slept with each other for the first time, she been kind of closed off. Like, I mean, we're still close, but just...not as close?"

"Mm," Piper said. "She told me." She raised a lazy eyebrow at Percy. "You see, your problem was, she didn't like it too much. You hurt her. And I told her to pray to Mom and ask for help." Piper shrugged. "I guess she did. I think this is just Mom's fucked up way of trying to help you gain experience." Piper flicked her pretty eyes up and down Percy's body, and then smiled slyly. "She wants you to sleep with ten demigoddesses, right?"

Piper stood up. The covers fell from her, treating Percy to a complete view of her slim, toned body, her long legs and her soft, full breasts. Her nipples were rosy pink. Her smooth skin was the color of coffee. Piper's dark, chocolate-colored tresses fell in waves, curling over her breasts. She was bare and completely shaved.

He could see _everything._

 _"_ Oh," He said, weakly.

Piper giggled. "I can be your number one, Percy," She said. "Jason won't mind, I promise. He has Reyna. We've decided to be in an open relationship." She stalked forward, her hips swaying, her breasts bouncing with every step. "Just ten demigoddesses, right? You can fulfill that easily."

She was right in front of Percy. Her gorgeous breasts were right in front of his face. She bent down until she was on her knees and jabbed a finger at Percy's solid chest. "And you can start fulfilling that by fucking me, Percy."

Her skillful hands began unzipping his jeans. He was hard. It was impossible not to be, with the way Piper was acting. He let out a groan of impatience when Piper's nails grazed him through his boxers.

"Turned on, are we?" Piper said cheerfully. She pulled down his boxers, then wrapped her hand around his cock, tracing a single finger around the tip. She looked up and gazed at him with wide, kaleidoscopic eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you're bigger than I expected. Whoa," She breathed, moving her hand up and down, getting the feel of him.

Percy placed his hands in her thick, dark hair. "What'd you expect?" He asked.

"Annabeth described you as big, but I gotta say, I thought she was lying when she said eight inches."

Percy snorted. "Guess she wasn't. Can't believe she measured."

"She's Annabeth, what do you expect?" Piper said, and then she lowered her head and began sucking on the tip. Percy grunted as she swirled her tongue around him. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Slowly, he began pressing her head down, forcing her to take in more and more of his shaft, until he was fully inside her. Her mouth was warm and wet and perfect. As soon as she tried to raise her head, he pushed her down again, forcing her to bob up and down on him. Her hands moved, until they were on Percy's knees, bracing her against him.

Piper was quick learner. She sped up on her own will, until he was almost thrusting into her mouth. He opened his eyes and parted her hair, so he could see her face clearly. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, her cheeks hollowed, her lips pink and glistening with saliva. "Fuck, you're good," He grunted, his fingers digging into her scalp. She gave a little moan of pleasure. It sent vibrations down the length of his cock.

He was close, and he knew Piper could feel it. She drew him out of her mouth and began licking him with her little pink tongue, licking trails up and down his shaft. She looked up at him again and grinned devilishly, then blew air on each wet trail. Percy hissed at the sensation. His hands tightened even more, and Piper gasped. She wet her lips with her tongue and then went down on him once more, easily fitting his cock into her mouth again.

Seconds later, he came. She swallowed around him, until he was finished and spent. He pulled his dick out of her mouth, feeling satisfied. Piper wiped her lips with the back of her hands.

"I haven't done that in a while," Piper said, smirking a bit. "Glad to see I haven't lost my skills. Come on, Percy, we're not finished." She tugged down his jeans and boxers, placed her elegant hands on him again, and began stroking. Percy pulled off his shirt and leaned back.

* * *

Under Piper's ministrations he became hard again. As soon as he was, Percy pulled the Cherokee demigoddess up onto the bed and flipped her over, so she was trapped beneath him. Piper gave a little squeal of surprise, before leaning forward to kiss him. Her hot mouth tasted like apples and cinnamon. Percy broke the kiss and began sucking on her neck, mouthing over her pulse. Piper moaned and squirmed beneath him, reaching around so that her hands were raking into his back.

He bit down, leaving a blooming purple mark. Rising up again, he took in the entrancing view he had underneath him - Piper, her eyes closed in ecstasy, her dark hair everywhere, her cheeks red and flushed, her pink lips swollen. He cupped her breasts with his hands. They fit perfectly underneath him. Piper's breasts were firm and extremely soft, except for her pebbled nipples. Her breasts weren't the biggest, but then again, Percy didn't think Big automatically meant Best. They were the perfect size for him, somewhere between a B and a C cup. He squeezed them, rolling her nipples between his fingers, enjoying the feel.

Feeling adventurous, he lowered his mouth and began sucking on her breasts, making Piper moan again. She reached up more until her hands were threaded in his hair, gasping.

"Percy," She moaned, and then stopped talking as Percy kissed her again. They exchanged sloppy kisses, as Percy squeezed and fondled her breasts. Piper shifted, until Percy's erection was pressed right at her entrance. She turned her face, giggling at Percy's disgruntled reaction, and began grinding against him. Percy grunted in surprise.

"Come on, Percy," Piper whimpered. Percy reached down a hand and began pressing his fingers against Piper's clit. Piper responded immediately, grinding against his fingers, coating them with with her fluids. She reached down too, guiding his head to her entrance, whining as Percy entered her. He moved his hands upwards, until they were gripping the sides of her delicate hips.

"Fuck," Percy groaned. Piper was hot and tight, and she giggled at Percy's reactions, sending shivers down his shaft. Seconds later, Percy began moving, his cock grazing Piper's inner walls as he did so. Piper shrieked and yelped and raked her hands across his back. Slowly, the two sped up. Every thrust made Piper's breasts bounce against Percy's muscular chest. Percy bent down and roughly kissed Piper, biting at her lips, nipping her neck, leaving purple and red hickeys.

"Ah," Piper sighed, as the two neared their orgasm and slowed down. She shifted her hips so Percy was buried even deeper, until Percy was taking slow thrusts every time. A minute later, Percy pulled out and came on her stomach, covering it with sticky white fluids. Piper dipped a finger in and swirled around, before popping it into her mouth and sucking it off.

"That was actually pretty good," Piper said, as Percy rolled off of her. "I have no idea why Annabeth said you were bad. One down, nine to go!" She drew the pastel-blue bed covers to her stomach, wiping it off. Percy began pulling on his boxers and jeans.

"I have to do nine more girls?" Percy questioned. Piper nodded as she wiped herself down with the bed covers. "Pretty enjoyable task, then," Percy said, smirking a little. "I mean, it could be worse."

"Mm," Piper hummed. "Just keep a list, and then, once you have ten, sacrifice the list to Aphrodite. Who do you have in mind for your next... _conquest?_ "

Percy tugged his shirt over his head and shook out his black hair. "Oh. I _definitely_ have someone in mind, don't worry."

Waving good bye to Piper, Percy strolled out of Aphrodite Cabin. He had a specific girl in mind, and now he was going to find her.

* * *

 **notes:**

 **~yes, the characters are ooc, but i tried to make them relatively IN character, you know, as much as they would...regarding that note, is percy realistic? idk ma dudes, he has adhd, so he's inattentive, but i don't want his adhd to be TOO distracting...**

 **~reviews, follows, and faves are v appreciated! tysm for everyone reviewed! :)**

 **~if u have any specific kinks/fetishes/actions (spanking, oral, percy takes someone's virginity, bondage, certain outfits, etc.) u would like to see, feel free to review and tell me, and i'll consider placing it in the next chapter ;3**

 **~do you guys like the plot so far? or would u guys prefer more smut and less plot next time?**

 **~i'll keep all feedback in mind so if u have any specific requests, pls comment :D**


	3. Percy and Drew

**notes ~**

 **sorry for being so late updating! I had a science fair to deal with ;-;**

 **anyway thanks for the support! makes my day ^.^**

 **this chapter contains:**

 **femdom, in honor of my good friend nic. u should totally check out his fanfics - his user is kookieking  
**

 **trigger warning for mild dubcon (aka charmspeak?)**

* * *

 **chapter three: drew x percy**

* * *

At first, Aphrodite's words had left Percy miserable. _Ten_ _demigoddesses…_ he had though. The problem was, who? Who, other than _maybe_ Annabeth, who else would consent to sleeping with him?

Now, though, Percy's confidence was somewhat restored. It wasn't that he had ever considered himself ugly, or anything; he had been told by plenty of girls that he wasn't. Besides, even if his face wasn't the greatest, he still had abs and great pecs, and Percy was 99% sure girls liked _those_. Percy was actually pretty sure his abs were better than Jason's, which was saying something.

Piper + Annabeth made two. And he wasn't completely sure about Annabeth, either. He had no idea how Annabeth would react to him sleeping with Piper...was it considered cheating? They were in a relationship. Sort of. Kind of.

Percy decided to stop thinking about her. He would deal with that after she got back from her super-top-secret-Chiron-assigned mission in two days. They had been through a lot together. It grated on his nerves, that she wouldn't trust him enough to at least _explain_ what she was doing for Chiron. They had known each other for, like, seven years, so why the secrecy?

Piper's words had made him think, though. There _was_ someone else who would consent to sleeping with him. Someone who had been flirting with him for a quite awhile, someone who was actually pretty hot, albeit not his type.

 _Drew Tanaka._

And Percy had a pretty good idea of where he could find her.

* * *

Percy was right.

Drew was sitting by the camp lake with two of her siblings, gossiping and giggling. Now that he was faced with... _approaching_ her, though...well, asking Drew to sleep with him was a lot scarier than he thought. _Please let her siblings leave,_ he prayed, then remembered he was apparently a mortal now and probably wouldn't end up having his prayers answered. But apparently, Drew was telepathic, or something, because she looked up when he approached, giggled girlishly, and then pushed her siblings away and stood up.

"So...what does the great Percy Jackson need?" She said, her voice sugar sweet as always. The sun shone down brightly, making her wavy, soft brown hair glow.

Percy shuffled his feet and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh. Um, hi, Drew."

" _Oo_ ," Drew said, her pink kohl-lined eyes widening dramatically. " _Interesting._ I think Percy might need some... _privacy._ Jessica, Lacy, dears, why don't you go back to our cabin?"

The blonde one, who Percy was pretty sure was Lacy, stood up and brushed off her shorts. The other girl, Jessica, who bore a striking resemblance to Drew, nudged Drew and giggled. She winked at Percy. "Have _fun_ with Drew, Percy!"

The two girls ran off, giggling more. Their voices were shrill. Percy rubbed his ears.

"Hi," He said again. Drew was half a foot shorter than him, even with heels, yet Percy still felt intimidated by her very presence. She was _extremely_ attractive, Percy thought with a start. How had he not seen it before? Her wavy, coffee-colored hair cascaded down her back. Her eyes were wide and caramel-colored, lined heavily with dark kohl. Her full pink lips were covered in some sort of shiny, flowery-scented gloss. Her skin was perfectly smooth and pimple-less. Sure, Piper was nicer, Piper was kinder, and Percy knew her a _lot_ better, but she couldn't hold a candle to how breathtaking Drew was.

"...cy? Oh my gosh, Percy, sweetheart, snap out of it!" Drew snapped her fingers in front of Percy's eyes. He blinked and took a step back. "S-sorry." Percy murmured, taking a step back.

Drew squinted her amber eyes at him, then laughed, amused. "Oh my gosh! I get it! Did my mum mess with you?"

Percy gaped at her. "How did you know?"

Drew snickered to herself. "Well, honey, you know, she's my _mum._ I've sensed her displeasure at your relationship with Annabeth for, hm, _quite_ a while, now, actually. And now, well, you move and act like a mortal. I mean, hm, I can sense _some_ godliness in you, sugar. But very, very faint. Almost nonexistent, you know? It's like, how do I, like, explain? It's like...hm, it's like you're mortal, kinda. Like a mortal, whose great-great- _great_ grandfather was maybe a minor god. Kinda like that."

"Oh..." This was interesting, actually. Who knew pretty, hot, Asian Barbie doll Drew knew this stuff?

Drew opened her mouth, and then shut it, looking a little peeved.

 _Oh._ He had accidentally said his thoughts out loud. He was _really_ good at getting girls, apparently.

"Long story, Percy, babe. But charmspeak isn't the _only_ magic I know. Anyway, what did you need to ask me? I can sense it."

"Ah." _Fuck it,_ Percy thought. "So, um, basically, your mum cursed me, and said that I was now completely mortal, and I had to sleep with ten demigoddesses to...get my demigodhood and my old life back."

Drew burst out with laughter. "Oh my _gosh,_ is _that_ why you approached me?"

Percy nodded.

Drew swung her shapely hips and clicked her tongue. Percy's eyes were immediately drawn to her lips. "Aw, cutie. Such a simple request. Let's decide what to do at your cabin, shall we?" She began heading toward the direction of his cabin, then smiled dazzlingly.

Percy found himself moving after her.

* * *

His cabin was long, with low ceilings and glittering abalone walls. The scent of ocean and salt greeted Percy's nose. Long windows opened out into a sparkling view of the ocean. Normally, the view would have comforted him, would have restored his sense and invigorated him. But with an uneasy start, he realized vaguely that he did not feel particularly empowered. Actually, in these close spaces, he was even more aware of Drew's intoxicating scent and magic.

"So...which is your bed, Percy?" Drew turned her wide caramel-colored eyes at him. Percy blinked, then stumbled backwards. It was hard to think, through Drew's overwhelming magical aura. "This one," He muttered.

"Mm," Drew said, turning away from him. "Strip. Get on the bed. Don't speak."

Her charmspeak flowed over him, like a wave. Percy's legs trembled for a few seconds, and then he began to methodically remove his clothes, folding them and placing them on the floor as he did so. When he was at last naked, he climbed onto the bed and lay there, his arms pressed rigidly against his sides. He felt cold and very self-conscious. Drew was still in front of him, her back to him, seemingly fiddling with something or other.

For perhaps a minute, he lay still. Finally, Drew turned back around.

She was holding a pair of furry handcuffs in her hands.

She climbed over him, her clothes brushing against Percy's sensitive skin, and cuffed his wrists to the bed.

"Oh, honey, don't question it. Be a good boy for me, won't you?" Drew said, softly, bending down to kiss Percy lazily. She was a good kisser, Percy thought absently. She reminded Percy of the time he had been tricked by Dakota into drinking wine. That was how she tasted like. Heavy, overwhelming, almost overly sweet.

She rose up, climbed off and began slowly stripping, removing her orange _camp half-blood pride!_ shirt to reveal a lacy black bra and _woah,_ a pair of the nicest tits Percy had ever seen. As she bent down to take off her skirt, Percy was offered a clear view of her impressive cleavage. At last, she was naked too, except her black, lacy lingerie and her black heels. She climbed on top of Percy again, pressing her breasts and flat stomach against his. She shifted until Percy's erection was between her legs and against her warmth. Percy could feel her wetness, seeping through her dark panties. He groaned.

"Enjoying it, sweetie?" Drew rose up again and crawled downwards. She placed her manicured hand on Percy's cock and moved it up and down. "Hm," Drew said, almost lost in thought. "Well. I'm rather impressed, Percy. I have to say, I wasn't expecting this."

Her hand sped up, and she continued, "I'm very pleasantly surprised, love. Good boy."

Percy's breath came harsh and fast, full of murmured curses. Drew seemed pleased at his reactions. "Mhm, yes, keep on making those noises, honey. Good boy, good boy." She said. Her voice was low and soft and soothing, like the caress of a spring wind.

Percy's hips rose up as she sped up even more, her hand sliding up and down on his rigid length, one hand cupping and fondling his balls. Drew knew what she was doing, and she was damn good at it. Her fingertips traced his veins lightly, and his hips abruptly jerked upwards. His breaths came fast and harsh as he neared his orgasm. The furry handcuffs bit into his skin. Everything felt intense and deliciously hot, weighing down on him in a humid haze.

And then, all of a sudden, she stopped.

"Why?" Percy managed to choke out, in a strangled sort of tone. Sweat coated his chest and abs.

"Why not, sweetie?" Drew said, humming to herself. "And don't ask questions. I _hate_ being questioned," She hissed, her eyes taking on a malicious look. "Don't make me punish you, darling. Be a good boy."

She got off the bed and stood off. "You like that, sweetheart? It's my turn." In a few fluid motions, she was completely naked, her bra and panties on Percy's shell-bedecked nightstand. She leaned forward, and Percy stared at her with wide, uncomprehending eyes.

Drew giggled, and then swung her legs up, until she was just above him, straddling his neck. Percy gaped at her.

"Hm?" Drew said. "Why the look, honey? Do you want me? Do you want...this?" She reached two fingers down and began rubbing her swollen clit.

"Y-yeah," Percy finally said, breathing in the smell of her, so close. "N-not the way I was expecting, b-but, yeah, yeah, I want it."

"Beg," Drew hissed. Her other hand made her way upwards, her fingers circling around a perfect brown nipple. "Beg!"

"I-I want it," Percy stammered, eyes wide and glazed over with lust. She was perfectly bare, her slit glistening and wet, and inviting... "L-let me taste you."

"Not good enough," Drew said. Her fingers moved from her clit, downwards, until they disappeared inside of her. Her dark eyes glittered as she slowly pumped them in and out. "Come on, honey, tell me what you want..."

"I want to taste your come," Percy whimpered, his hands clenching in his handcuffs. "Drew, please. I want you to sit on my face, so I can eat you out. I want your fluids on me, dripping down my face. Ride my tongue. Please, please, please..."

Drew laughed. "If you insist, honey," and then she moved and sat down on his face, her hands coming down to nestle themselves in his dark hair. She shifted her hips. Percy ran his tongue up and down her slit, exploring. He had never eaten a girl out before. Drew tasted sort of salty, but sort of sweet, and he decided he liked the taste. She rolled her hips as he found her clit and gave it a hard suck. He nibbled on it for a while, before moving downwards to tongue her opening.

Drew moaned. Her hands tightened in Percy's hair. "That's a good boy," She murmured throatily. She pressed herself even deeper into Percy's face. The Japanese demigoddess's full, perky breasts bounced as she began to ride Percy's tongue. Everything was warm and wet and hot, fluids running down everywhere on Percy's face. Sweat dripped down Drew's breasts as she neared her orgasm. Her manicured fingernails bit into his scalp and he groaned through his mouth. Drew hummed in pleasure, her thighs clenching around his mouth. He was very aware of her black high heels, so near to his face.

Seconds later, she came with a scream. Her breasts jiggled as she got off of Percy's face. He closed his eyes, licking his lips, savoring the remaining salty taste.

Then Drew took the base of his cock and impaled herself on him, and his eyes flew open. "Drew..." He groaned, taking in the sight of the pretty Asian demigoddess sitting on him.

Drew leaned over and slapped him. Her delicate hands left a red mark on his face. "I didn't say you could _speak,_ Percy," Drew purred. "Hm...maybe I should gag you? Bad boys shouldn't be allowed to talk..."

Percy thought about apologizing, then decided against it, and instead focused on the swell of Drew's breasts - which, he estimated, were perhaps a pair of Ds, and the feel of her pussy and the warmness around his dick.

Drew began moving, almost violently, taking him in as deep as she could. "Don't come," She panted out. "Before. Me. Got it, hun?"

Percy only nodded mutely, turning his head away, grunting. He was sure his face was as red as a tomato. He had no idea how he wasn't supposed to come before Drew, who was moving roughly, her hips slamming into his, each thrust earning them both a practically obscene squishing noise, one hand on her breasts, pinching and rolling, the other hand sinking into his thigh, leaving pretty little crescents. He felt himself even more turned on than before, as Drew tossed her head back, her dark hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, and moaned loudly.

He tried to focus on the feel of the handcuffs biting into his wrists and the sea creatures painted on the wall. Anything but the ache to come, to climax. He had a feeling Drew would react _very_ negatively if he did.

Finally, she came with a violent jerk of her hips, panting and squealing, her velvety inner walls clenching around him, rolling. With a grunt he came too, spilling inside her. Drew sat there for a few moments, catching her breath, before, finally, she dismounted.

* * *

"So how was that, honey?"

Drew was lying next to him, naked, black high heels finally kicked off. She rolled toward him, the sheets bunching around her waist, her dark hair covering her full, bouncy breasts. Her eye makeup was still impeccable, still framing a beautiful pair of caramel colored eyes.

"Good," Percy said. And it _was_ good. And new. He wasn't completely sure how he felt about a girl dominating him, but he was pretty sure he would fuck Drew again, just like that. "Actually good. And new. And like, wow, damn."

Drew giggled. "Of course it was good, Percy. I'm Drew Tanaka! Sex is literally, like, my talent. Dummy..." She smiled slowly at him. "We could do it again, sometime," She offered. "I enjoyed that, sweetie." She cuddled close to him. Percy had never seen the appeal of sweaty, after-sex cuddling until now. Drew was a very warm and she smelled nice. Her beauty seemed less overpowering, Percy noted.

"Yeah," Percy mumbled. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

Drew suddenly sat up, pull the sheets to her chest. "You know, honey," She said. "The Roman camp is sending some ambassadors over. You could try fuckin' some of them. Your friend Heidi is coming, I think. And than Renee girl."

"Hazel and Reyna," Percy corrected. He had heard Hazel was going through relationship issues with Frank. And Reyna, as far he could tell, was still single, although Piper had said she was messing around with Jason...

Reyna would probably be okay with messing around with him... Hopefully.

"You could go after them, sweetie. Reyna does seem very cold and mean, though." Drew said, thoughtful. "But honestly, anyone who's hooking up with Piper's boyfriend is good in my books."

"Piper's really nice," Percy said, feeling defensive. "She's a really good friend of mine. She's brave."

"Mm, I know," Drew said absently as she rose and began collecting her clothes. "But not mine. Acts like a stuck up bitch all the time, honestly, she should just _chill._ Yes, we get it, you are in an open relationship, he loves you even though he fucks other girls, blah, blah, blah. Literally, _no one_ cares." She pulled her shirt over her head, then added, "Just needed to get that out there."

"Piper cares, and you're her sister," Percy said. "Shouldn't you at least pretend to care?"

Drew shrugged, stepping into her high heels. "Whatever. Anyway, do you want to meet up some other time?" She turned and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sure," Percy said, after a few seconds. And he meant it. Aphrodite's task no longer seemed as daunting, as impossible.

* * *

 **~do you guys want more femdom, or would you prefer Percy top?**

 **~updates will probably be like, every two to three weeks**

 **~review! :)**


	4. Percy and Reyna

**notes ~**

 **hey look who updated!111!**

 **if you can, vote at my poll :)**

 **next chapter** _ **will**_ **be hazel, in case you were wondering ;))**

* * *

 **reyna x percy**

* * *

Percy spent the next four days in bliss. Mostly in Aphrodite Cabin's secret chamber, which Drew had introduced him to. It reminded him vaguely of a softcore sex dungeon from one of those trashy romance books Annabeth always denied reading.

Drew, as it turned out, had _excellent_ recovery time and endurance, and on the second day she had made a magic potion that ensured he would, too (magical Viagra?). Her siblings didn't bother him much, either, all they really did was giggle whenever they saw him exit what they referred to as _The Room_. Piper only showed up a few times. Apparently, she had to help Chiron with something. Something about the upcoming Roman ambassador trip…?

Percy ended up learning _a lot_ at Aphrodite Cabin. Mostly courtesy of Drew, who delighted in teaching him what were apparently secrets of the female anatomy. Slowly, he learned how to dominate.

As he spent time with Drew, he had decided to try and keep his 'tasks' secret. Percy was still in great physical shape and his swordsman skills were as good as ever, but he was well aware of how... _weak_ he was compared to the other demigods, without his powers. Even Drew's charmspeak, which was relatively weak compared to Piper's, could get the best of him. And that wasn't good. He had his fair share of enemies and he would rather not have them know he was basically mortal.

Sleeping with Drew had restored some of his...demigodhoodness? Was that the right word? He had taken one of her bracelets, the other day, one that was made out of celestial bronze. He had tried poking himself with the sharp edge. The cold metal had gone right through him. But at least he could feel that it was cold.

It was on the third day that Annabeth Iris Messaged Chiron. _Privately._ "She says her mission will take about a week longer than she expected," Chiron had explained in a mild, unconcerned voice, that afternoon. Percy felt mostly pissed. She messaged _Chiron_? What about _him?_ It was as if she was purposely ignoring him!

Bitch.

Then he felt bad at thinking that. Okay, that had been selfish for him to think, but he surely meant more than that to Annabeth. Annabeth _had_ been his best friend, for, what, six years now? It was just...they hadn't been very close, the last few months, had they? He searched his mind for things he might've done wrong, things he might've said.

Well, there was nothing he could do except try and complete his tasks before Annabeth got back, according to what Piper had said five days ago. Drew was kind enough to remind him. With her mouth.

On the fifth day, he was awoken by high pitched squeals. Combing fingers through thick, dark hair, he opened the door of _the Room_ to find the Aphrodite girls crowded together, giggling and talking furiously.

"The hell is going on?" Drew grumbled, stepping out behind him. Her dark hair fell in silky tangles, covering her perky breasts. She was dressed in a pink lacy slip, her feet bare.

"Hey Perce, hey Drew," Piper said, grinning. She seemed to be an excellent mood. "The Roman campers are arriving today! We'll get to see Jason and Reyna and Hazel and Frank and Gwen and Bob and, basically everyone, actually!"

Percy blinked. _Oh yeah, the Roman camp._ He had almost forgotten that the ambassadors were coming over today.

"When should we go over to greet them?" He asked.

"They're arriving at, like, two," One of the Aphrodite girls – Jessica, wasn't it? – said, blushing. She was a very pretty Asian girl with long, thick, beautiful dark hair. "So you should probably go over at, um, one thirty."

So they had plenty of time. Percy absentmindedly got dressed as he mulled over his options. Reyna had hit on him once, so…maybe she would be open to sleeping with him? He wasn't sure about Hazel, she was only, what, fourteen?

Whatever. He'd figure it out. Later.

* * *

At one o'clock, he took a shower, pulled on some khakis and a plain green t-shirt. Percy normally didn't particularly care for appearances, but Drew insisted that the green brought out his eyes, or something. Something about color coordination.

He combed his hair, popped a breath mint, spritzed on some cologne (although why on earth Drew had cologne was beyond him) and made his way to the big house, just in time to see Hazel and Frank exit the house.

"Yo! Frank, Hazel!" Percy called, starting to grin widely. He hadn't seen his friends in ages, and it wasn't like demigods could text.

"What's up?" Frank called back, just as cheerfully, as Hazel turned and waved, her golden eyes sparkling. "How's life, dude?"

 _Ah. Where to start..._

Percy settled for a, "Pretty good, what about you?"

"Hazel and I are gonna go over to the Pegasus stables," Frank said, and Hazel nodded in agreement. "Yep," she said. "You wanna join us?"

Percy shrugged. "Dunno yet, I'm gonna go and say hi to some other people, but I'll catch up with you guys later, if you want."

"Sounds great!" Hazel said. She had tied her cinnamon brown hair up into a ponytail, and it bounced behind her merrily. She leaned forward, pecking Percy on the cheek. "'Kay, see you later, then!"

The two waved as they set off toward the stables.

Percy watched their figures leave, until finally, he turned back. Taking a deep breath, he entered the big house.

* * *

But no one was there. He walked around the empty space, until finally, he entered the rec room and almost did a double take. Reyna was there, tossing one of the ping pong balls up and down, lounging on one of those cushiony sofa chairs, still covered with her royal purple cape - though at least this time, she wasn't wearing her heavy golden armor, just a tight black tank top and jean shorts. Her glossy black hair was in her usual braid. She looked up as Percy entered, then smiled slowly.

"Hello," She said, her obsidian colored eyes glittering. "Long time no see, Percy."

Percy smiled too. "Yeah. Lots of crap been happening. How's life for you, Reyna?"

Reyna shrugged and stood up. "Normal. I don't have to deal with Octavian, anymore, so that's a plus. Ping pong?" She gestured toward the ping pong table, before picking up a paddle.

"Sure, hand me one?" Percy said. Reyna tossed one over to him. He caught it. "So how's Camp Jupiter?"

"I told you, it's been normal," Reyna said. "What are we playing for?"

"What do you mean, playing for?"

"I mean, what does the winner get?" Reyna said, rolling her eyes. She leaned over the table to adjust the net, giving Percy a perfect view down her tank top. He remembered his ten tasks.

"Uh," Percy said, mouth dry. "We'll figure it out, I guess?"

"Sounds fine to me," Reyna said. She served. The ball bounced once before spinning toward Percy, so fast he barely had time to hit it back. Reyna was _good._ He wasn't surprised.

"You know," Reyna said. "I haven't seen Annabeth here. Where is she?"

"On some mission," Percy said, grunting as the ball glanced off his paddle, before spinning back toward Reyna. "What mission?" Reyna asked.

"Dunno, honestly," Percy replied. The ball went spinning past him. He bent down and picked it back up and served. "Whatever mission it is, it's a long one,"

"That's what she said," Reyna said, with a perfectly straight face, and Percy choked. _Reyna,_ of all people, making a _that's what she said joke?_

Reyna smacked the ball with a vengeance. It shot past him. "Two points for me," Reyna said, neutrally. "You seem distracted. Concentrate."

"My bad," Percy said, swinging his paddle. "Sorry, it's just, I dunno, Annabeth's been really closed off lately, and I'm not sure why. And..." He hesitated. Could he tell Reyna?

"And what?" Reyna said. This time, she wasn't as fast. Percy's ball went shooting past her. "Two-one," Reyna announced. "Continue?"

"Oh," Percy said. "And, um, Aphrodite visited me in a dream, and, um, said stuff."

Reyna snorted. "Aphrodite, huh? What did she say?"

"Stuff," Percy said, almost missing the ball. At Reyna's questioning look, he elaborated. "She said that...well, first, she took away my demigodhood, and then she...told me she wouldn't give it back until I fucked ten people."

Reyna almost dropped her paddle. "She said _what?_ " Reyna exclaimed. "And your father did... _nothing?_ "

"I don't think he can do anything," Percy said. Reyna's ball soared past his paddle. He retrieved it and served again. "So, um. Yeah, basically."

An almost mischievous look came upon Reyna's face. "How about we strike a deal, Percy?"

"Deal?" Percy said. "What do you mean, deal?"

"If you win," Reyna said. "I'll let you sleep with me. If you lose...hm, you show me where Aphrodite cabin is so I can put mildly poisonous tarantulas in Piper's bed?"

Percy hit the ball with renewed energy. "Deal," He said. The ball shot past Reyna, landing on the floor. "Let's see," Reyna said. "Three-two. You better catch up, Percy."

She served. Percy practically pounced on the ball. He had played freakin' _Clarisse,_ of all people, he figured he at least had a semi-decent chance, even with someone as ruthless as Reyna. The ball went back and forth. Another point for Reyna. Another point for him. Until, finally, they were five-four.

"Match point," Reyna said, stretching. Her tank top rode up, revealing an expanse of creamy tan skin. "If I get another two points, I win. If _you_ get another three points, _well_..." She flashed Percy a sharp smile. Percy swallowed. He could do this.

 _Or maybe not,_ he thought as Reyna's ball spun past him. _No, no, no, he just had to concentrate._ They went back and forth again, until Percy scored another point. And then, another.

"Tie," Reyna said, coolly, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She served. And then, at the last second, the ball went wild, sinking into the net.

* * *

"I win," Percy said, astonished at his luck. Reyna gave him a single cold, appraising look, and then she suddenly began unfastening her cloak. The purple silk dropped to the floor in a heap, as she began almost violently stripping. First to go was the tank top, until she stood in a gray sports bra and jean shorts. The shorts went next. And then her bra. And finally, her panties, all in a heap.

And _fuck_ , she was hot. She started crawling toward him, catlike, her black braid draped around her shoulders, her dark brown eyes smoldering, and then, finally, she was kneeling, at his feet. Her breasts were fairly small, compared to Drew's and Piper's, but they were bouncy and soft-looking, her nipples small and rosy-pink. A wisp of soft dark hair curled on the apex between her legs.

"Take your prize," She said, almost inaudible. She looked upwards at him, her eyes wide and beautiful.

He had never imagined Reyna would be kneeling in front of him, asking to be...well, fucked. And here she was, willing. He wasn't one to reject a perfectly good offer, Percy decided. And being asked like that? That was actually _really_ hot.

"Go and stand next to the ping pong table," He said, his voice becoming stronger with each word. Reyna complied, standing up and walking gracefully toward the table, her body nude and slim. She was still looking down at her feet, meek. He approached her, before reaching forward, placing his hands on her hips, and turning her toward the ping pong table. Then he slammed her down, face first, onto the table until her perfect ass was in the air.

"Ow," Reyna whimpered. Her hands reached forward, gripping for purchase that was not there.

Percy took a moment to admire the view of her, bent over, for his taking. He unfastened and pulled down his shorts, taking his time. He felt Reyna shift with anticipation. Twice, she tried to turn around to look at him. Both times he pushed her face forward again.

* * *

The surface of the ping pong table was deliciously cool against her exposed breasts. Anyone less athletic would have gotten a cramp already. Reyna wasn't physically uncomfortable, but Percy was taking an awfully long time t -

 _"_ Oh," She squealed, as he slammed into her with a single thrust and _damn, Annabeth was one lucky bitch._ "Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck," She whimpered, her hands opening and closing, reaching forward as he began speeding up. But the ping pong table surface was was smooth and there was nothing to grab onto. She could only clench her hands into fists as she felt him enter her repeatedly. A delicious fullness was flooding her body.

She felt Percy's rough hands sink into her hips. She would surely have marks there. Not that Reyna minded. She had always liked marks.

She heard Percy grunt as he sped up even more. She whimpered. Then she felt a hand grab her braid, and jerk forward. Her head snapped back and she bit down on her lip to avoid screaming. The other hand reached forward, grabbing roughly at her breasts. Two fingers closed around her nipple and twisted. She gave up biting down and shrieked.

"Fuck, fuck," She hissed, as Percy suddenly slowed down.

"Language," Percy admonished, and one hand came down hard on her ass. It tingled. He did it again and she whimpered with pain. Surely, he would leave marks.

"Fuck, go faster, please." Reyna gasped.

Percy slowed down even more. The pressure on her head dissapeared. She whimpered at the loss of feeling.

Then, without warning, a hand wrapped around her throat.

She practically saw stars. She could do nothing but choke out squeals of pleasure-pain, as Percy plowed into her, once more. One hand wrapped around her throat, the other reaching to occasionally tug her braid - _hard -_ or to slap her ass. It took only another minute before she climaxed. Reyna wailed as her insides squeezed down on his cock. It was only a few seconds later that Percy came, pulling out and groaning as he did so. His cock slapped against her ass as he came over the small of her back.

* * *

"Gods, that was hot," Percy said, grinning. He was pleased. He had never really tried choking someone before, but based on Reyna's reactions, he was fairly sure he did a good job.

Reyna scoffed. "What, your first time fucking a real girl?" She rummaged under the pile of discarded clothing, before producing a pack of tissues and wiping herself down. "Need one?" She said.

"Nah," Percy said. "To both questions, actually. And I'm good, I don't need one."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _really._ "

"Yeah," Percy said. "Annabeth, Piper, and Drew. Annabeth was before Aphrodite cursed me, though."

"She'll certainly be _very_ pleased when she comes back," Reyna commented, smirking. Then the smirk slid off her face, like butter. "If you start gossiping and start telling people you fucked me, I'll hunt you down and castrate you."

Percy had no doubt she was serious. "I won't, Reyna," He said, earnestly. "I mean, I get it. You don't want your reputation getting smeared. I get it."

"Thanks," Reyna said, offering a rare, genuine smile, as she reached an arm behind her and fasted her gray sports bra. "Good luck on your...tasks. Seven more, huh?"

"Pretty much," Percy said. He smiled back. "I leave first, then you?"

"Mhm," Reyna said. "I need to talk to Chiron, anyways. I'll stay here and wait for him to finish up with archery lessons."

Percy pushed the door open.

Today had been a very, very satisfying day.

* * *

 **Okay, so a bit shorter than my other chapters, but oh _well._ Anyway, I know I'll be writing Hazel, Thalia, Clarisse, maybe Gwen (does anyone even know how she looks like?) and Katie, probably. Comment some more suggestions, if you want.**

 **Review, follow, fave, etc! :)**


End file.
